marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Covenant
"Covenant" is the twenty-second episode of the first season of Smallville and the 22nd produced episode of the series. Jonathan reveals the deal he made with Jor-El. Lionel helps Clark discover Lex's room of obsession, and Lana leaves for Paris. Meanwhile, Lex and Helen plan their upcoming wedding, Lionel is denied bail and Chloe and her father are killed in an explosion. Synopsis Clark enters the storm cellar. His ship changes shape as it announces that it has been programmed with the memories and will of Clark's Kryptonian father, Jor-El. It tells him to return in one day at sunset to leave his family and friends and fulfill his destiny. When Clark expresses hesitation, the ship says that he has no choice. The next morning, Clark tells his parents what happened. They emphasize that his future is his to make. Clark loves his life with his family in Smallville, and he declares his intentions to stay. At the Luthor mansion, Lex confesses to Nicole that he did ransack her office and steal Clark's blood sample. He apologizes and declares his love for her, but she seems unmoved. Clark visits and offers to testify at Lionel's bond and Lex accepts his offer. Even from jail, Lionel expects FBI Agent Loder to continue investigating Clark. Loder refuses, believing that Lionel is powerless. Then Lionel reveals to Lex that he was diagnosed two years ago with a degenerative liver disease and nothing can save him, but Lex doesn't believe him. Lionel gives him the medical records, but Lex is still determined that he and Chloe should send him to prison, and Chloe vows to testify no matter what. While in the cave, Clark hears his fathers voice and angrily declines his offer to enter a passage to find out everything. The next day Jonathan reveals that in return for the power he received to bring back Clark, he promised to return Clark to his father Jor-El. Clark and Martha are appalled and Jonathan stammers that he didn't believe it would be so soon. Martha is upset that Jonathan made the deal and kept it secret from her. Nicole arrives at the mansion to find Lex dressed for the wedding. She forgives him, noting that she has made mistakes in her life as well. She still loves him. Clark receives a package from Lionel with a key-– he confronts Lionel who sends him to the room Lex has been using for his investigation of Clark. Jonathan takes a tea cup to Chloe and asks to run Kara's fingerprints, while Lana arrives at the farm and asks Clark to take her to the wedding, but he tells her he has to do something first, so he sends her on ahead, promising to meet her there. She asks him to tell her whatever he has to tell her before she's gone. Shortly before the wedding, Clark finds the room and Lex tries to explain that the room is about him and his countless brushes with death, but Clark is extremely upset. He doesn't believe him and and tells him that their friendship is over, convinced that Lex has been his friend all this time just so he can investigate him. When Lana arrives at the church and tells Clark's parents that Clark was busy with something important, they decide to return home to investigate. Lex goes ahead and marries Nicole without Clark by his side. Clark goes home to his loft where he complains to his mother about Lex's betrayal. He is considering going to Jor-El's passage when he suddenly remembers Lana. She took a shuttle to the airport and Clark arrives just in time to see her saying goodbye to Lex. Lana sees him and crosses the street to him, but he disappears without saying goodbye, and Lana finds the flower he was going to give her. Clark is late arriving at the courthouse and Lex worries that he has changed his mind, but he arrives just in time and Lionel is denied bail. Back at the farm, Clark is still in anguish over Lex's betrayal and Lana's departure. Clark hears his father again, and says that he is ready and he goes to the caves to prepare to "leave" by opening a fissure in the cave wall. Jonathan arrives at the caves to convince him not to leave, and Clark refuses to enter the fissure. Then he strangles Jonathan with a rope of energy and threatens to kill him if Clark doesn't agree. Despite Jonathan's pleas, Clark enters the light and disappears. Martha runs outside to see a Kryptonian symbol burned into the fields; the Sullivans enter protective custody only to have their new house blow up as soon as they enter. Lex awakens during turbulence to find the plane empty and speeding toward the ocean with all of its controls malfunctioning, and Jonathan remains unconscious on the floor of the cave while Clark floats in a void and Jor-El promises his son that he "shall be reborn". Memorable Quotes :"You shouldn't involve yourself in their problems." :"Lex is my friend. I want to help him." :"You can't trust him." :"You don't know him." :"I don't have to. It's human nature. It's just who they are." :"They happen to be the people that I care about." :"Which is why it will be that much harder when they all betray you. I can understand why you're scared, my son. This is all you know. But you are not meant for this world, Kal-El." ::Jor-El and Clark Kent :"I can't fly." :"Not yet. This is just the beginning, Kal-El. You have no idea how powerful you'll become." ::Clark Kent and Jor-El :"Orange is a good color for you, Dad. Although it might get a little old after 25 to life." ::Lex Luthor :"Clark this is Smallville; the meteor rocks have given a lot of people special abilities." ::Jonathan Kent :"Go to the cave, Kal-El." :(shouting) "I'm not going anywhere! I'll never be who you want me to be!" ::Jor-El and Clark Kent :"There's so much of my own life I can't explain. I've survived countless brushes with death, and it all started with this car crash. If I'm guilty of anything, it's that I've inherited my father's eccentric curiosity for the unexplained." :"You've inherited his dishonesty." :"Clark, look me in the eye and tell me you don't have any hidden places of your own where you keep your deep, dark secrets." :"Ever since I've met you, I've been defending you, making excuses for you to people like Pete, like my parents. Telling them, "You can trust Lex Luthor. He's a good guy. He's nothing like his father." I was wrong." ::Lex Luthor and Clark Kent Music * "One Moment More (acoustic)" - Mindy Smith * "Messa Da Requiem (Sequentia Lacrimosa)" - Mozart * (NOTE: Messa Da Requiem is INCORRECT...actually it is the first track of Mozart Requiem, called Introitus) Trivia Category:Episodes